sulleycinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Sulley Cinematic Universe
The Sulley Cinematic Universe (SCU) is an Earth media franchise and shared universe centered on the adventures of James P. Sullivan aka Sulley and his various allies and enemies in a series of various films and shows, independently produced by Monsters Incorporated, and based on characters that appear in random forms of media. The designation for this universe is Earth-JPS95. It exists as the main universe within the Sulley Cinematic Multiverse, which itself is housed within The Pluraverse. The franchise also includes other stuff this editor can't list. The shared universe was established by crossing over common plot elements, settings, cast, and characters. Multiple installments are released a day. History Pat Sullivan Studios began what would later be named Phase 0 of the SCU began in 1919 with Feline Follies starring minor Sulley ally Felix the Cat. The Sulley part of the SCU was named after the person who came up with the idea, Pat Sullivan, who planned to team up with other cartoon studios to make the first cinematic universe. Then in 1923, Alice's Wonderland was released, this series began the Alice series that would go on to introduce minor Sulley villain Peg-Leg Pete. Pete in turn, would go on to appear in the Oswald and Mickey cartoon series. Pat Sullivan's planned original version of the SCU would not come to fruition as he died in 1933. Phase 0 would last until 1995, consisting mostly of productions starring Mickey, Oswald (Disney Oswald cartoons only, not Universal Oswald), Felix, Looney Tunes, Jim Henson's Muppets franchise, Mr. Bill and many other main and recurring characters in the SCU. It is the longest Phase in the SCU. Pixar began concidering a cinematic universe since 1994, when they began planning their next few films, including Monsters Inc. Sometime durring development, they deceded to change the film's protagonist to James P. Sullivan to honor the scrapped version of the SCU and prepare him to be the possible protagonist of a Pixar cinematic universe. When Pixar was bought by Disney in 2006, they decided it was time to ressurect Pat Sullivan's idea for a cinematic universe shared by various companies but on a grander scale. It would take a few years but the legal jargin was finally finished and planning began for the new SCU around 2013 Phase 1 began with Toy Story (1995), which began the first phase of Sulley films, which concluded with Monsters Inc. (2001), which is the first film to feature the main star of the franchise, James "Jimmy" P. "Sulley" Sullivan.'' ''Phase Two began with'' ''Luigi's Mansion (2001) and concluded with Toy Story 3 (2010). Phase Three began with Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) and concluded with Sulley (2018). Phase 4 began with Sulley 2: Sulley Returns (2018) and concluded with Sulley 218 (2019). The first four phases in the franchise with the exception of Sulley 201-218 are collectively known as "The One Above All Saga". Phase 5 began with Sulley 219 (2019) ''and will end with ''Sulley 302. Selected Installments in the Sulley Cinematic Universe Installments bolded indicate heavy importance Originally planned Pat Sullivan version of the SCU *Felix The Cat cartoon series (1919-1932) *Fleischer Studios cartoon series (1921-1942, removed from canon of the Modern SCU) *Alice's Wonderland (1923) *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit cartoon series (1927-1928) *Mickey Mouse cartoon series (1928-1953) *'Looney Tunes cartoon series (1930-1969)' B.W (Before Woody) *Godzilla franchise (1954-1995) **Godzilla (also known as Gojira; 1954) **Godzilla Raids Again (1955) **Rodan (1956) **Mothra (1961) **King Kong vs. Godzilla (1962) **Mothra vs. Godzilla (1964) **Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster (also known as San daikaiju chikyu saidai no kessen (The Greatest Giant Monster Battle on Earth); 1964) **Invasion of Astro-Monster (also known as Kaiju daisenso (The Great Monster War); 1965) **Ebirah, Horror of the Deep (also known as Godzilla vs. the Sea Monster; 1966) **Son of Godzilla (1967) **Destroy All Monsters (1968) **All Monsters Attack (1969) **Godzilla vs. Hedorah (aka Godzilla vs. the Smog Monster; 1971) **Godzilla vs. Gigan (1972) **Godzilla vs. Megalon (1973) **Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla (1974) **Terror of Mechagodzilla (1975) **The Return of Godzilla (aka Godzilla 1985; 1985) **Godzilla vs. Biollante (1989) **Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah (1991) **Godzilla vs. Mothra (1992 film) **Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II (1993) **Godzilla vs. Spacegodzilla (1994) **Godzilla vs. Destoroyah (1995) *Sam and Friends (1955-1961) *Wilkins Coffee series of commercials (1957-1961) *How The Grinch Stole Christmas (1966) *The Banana Splits Adventure Hour (1968-1970) *Sesame Street (1969-present) *Tales from Muppetland series of specials (1970-1972) **Hey Cinderella! (1970) **The Frog Prince (1971) **Muppet Musicians of Bremen (1972) *The Banana Splits in Hocus Pocus Park (1972) *Daffy Duck and Porky Pig Meet the Groovie Goolies (1972) *'The Muppet Valentine Show (1974)' *The Muppet Show: Sex And Violence (1975) *'Mr. Bill Saturday Night Live Skits' (1976-1981) *'The Muppet Show' (1976-1981) *The Muppet Movie (1979) *The Muppets Go Hollywood (1979) *John Denver & the Muppets: A Christmas Together (1979) *'The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show (1980-1982)' *The Great Muppet Caper (1981) *The Muppets Go to the Movies (1981) *Donkey Kong (1981 arcade game) *Fraggle Rock (1982-1987) *Here Comes Garfield (1982) *Rocky Mountain Holiday with John Denver and The Muppets (1983) *Garfield on the Town (1983) *The Muppets Take Manhattan (1984) *Garfield in the Rough (1984) *Muppet Babies (1984-1991) *'Garfield's Halloween Adventure (1985)' *Mario franchise (1985-1995) **'Super Mario Bros. (1985)' **Super Mario Bros. 2: The Lost Levels (1986) **Super Mario Bros. 2 (1988) **Super Mario Bros. 3 (1989) **Super Mario World (1990, 1991) **Super Mario Kart (1992) **Mario is Missing! (1993) ***Super Mario Bros. (1993 movie) **'Hotel Mario' (1994) **'Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (1995)' *Follow That Bird (1985) *The Adventures of Andre and Wally B. (1985) *Garfield in Paradise (1986) *Luxo Jr. (1986) *The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years (1986) *Garfield Goes Hollywood (1987) *A Garfield Christmas (1987) *'Muppet Family Christmas (1987)' *Tin Toy (1988) *Garfield: His 9 Lives (1988) *The Simpsons (1989-1995) *Garfield's Babes and Bullets (1989) *Garfield's Thanksgiving (1989) *Garfield's Feline Fantasies (1990) *'The Muppets at Walt Disney World (1990)' *The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson (1990) *Garfield Gets A Life (1991) *'Mr. Bill Goes to Washington (1993)' *'Animaniacs Seasons 1,2, part of season 3 (1993-1995)' *Rocko's Modern Life (1993-1996) *Bump in the Night (1994-1995) *Donkey Kong Country (1994) *'Part of Pinky and the Brain Season 1 (1995)' Phase 1 *'Toy Story (1995)' *Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest (1995) *'Pinky and the Brain (1995-1998)' *'Animaniacs Seasons 3-5 (1995-1998)' *The Simpsons (1995-2006) *'Ohh Nooo!!! It's Mr. Bill's 20th Anniversary (1996)' *Mothra series (1996-1998) **Rebirth of Mothra (1996) **Rebirth of Mothra II (1997) **Rebirth of Mothra III (1998) *Toy Story Treats (selected shorts; 1996) *Mario franchise (1996-2006) **Super Mario 64 (1996) *Muppet Treasure Island (1996) *Muppets Tonight *Crash Bandicoot franchise (1996-1999) **Crash Bandicoot (1996) **Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back (1997) **Crash Bandicoot: Warped (1998) **Crash Team Racing (1999) *Cats Don't Dance (1997) *Ho Ho Noooooo!! It's Mr. Bill's Christmas Special (1997) *Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble (1997) *'The Wacky World of Tex Avery (1997)' *'King of the Hill Seasons 1-10 (1997-2006)' *Godzilla (1998) *'A Bug's Life (1998)' *Metal Gear Solid (1998) *Banjo Kazooie (1998) *Oh Nooo! Mr. Bill Presents (1998-1999) *SpongeBob SquarePants Seasons 1-4 (1999-2005) *'Toy Story 2 (1999)' *Stuart Little (1999) *Donkey Kong 64 (1999) *Pokemon film franchise (1999-2005) **Pokémon: The First Movie - Mewtwo Strikes Back (1999) **Pokémon: The Movie 2000 - The Power of One (also known as Mirage Pokémon: Lugia's Explosive Birth) (2000) **Pokémon 3: The Movie - Spell of the Unown (Also known as Emperor of The Crystal Tower: ENTEI) (2001) **Pokémon 4Ever: Celebi - Voice of the Forest (also knwon as Celebi: The Meeting that Traversed Time) (2002) **Pokémon Heroes: Latios and Latias (also known as Guardian Gods of the Capital of Water: Latias and Latios) (2003) **Pokemon: Jirachi - Wish Maker (also known as Wishing Star of the Seven Nights: Jirachi) (2004) **Pokemon: Destiny Deoxys (also known as Visitor from the Sky-Splitting: Deoxys) (2005) *Banjo Tooie (2000) *Godzilla franchise (2000-2004) **Godzilla 2000 (also known as Godzilla 2000: Millenium; 1999) **Godzilla vs. Megaguirus (2000) **Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack (2001) **Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla (2002) **Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S (2003) **'Godzilla: Final Wars (2004)' *Buzz Lightyear Of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (2000, toy segments only. The show’s new characters still exist in the SCU as toys.) *Osmosis Jones (2001) *'Monsters, Inc. (2001)' Phase 2 *Luigi's Mansion (2001) *Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (2001) *'Ozzy and Drix (2002-2004)' *'Samurai Jack Seasons 1-4 (2001-2004)' *'Sitting Ducks (2001-2003)' *'Ice Age (2002)' **Scrat's Missing Adventure: Gone Nutty (2002) *Stuart Little 2 (2002) *'Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones (2002-2003)' *Garfield: The Movie (2004) *Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (2004) *'The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004)' *'American Dad! (2005-2006)' *'Robots (2005)' **Aunt Fanny's Tour of Booty (2005) *Madagascar (2005) *Club Penguin (2005-2017) *Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) **'No Time for Nuts (2006)' *Over the Hedge (2006) *'American Dad! (2006-2011)' *Cars (2006) *Open Season (2006) *'King of the Hill Seasons 11-13 (2006-2010)' *'Dexter' Seasons 1-5 (2006-2010) *SpongeBob SquarePants Seasons 6-8 (2006-2011) *Mario franchise (2006-2011) **Super Mario Galaxy (2007, ending is non-canon.) **New Super Mario Bros. Wii (2009) **Super Mario Galaxy 2 (2010) *'Gurren Lagann (2007)' *Garfield Gets Real (2007) *Kung Fu Panda (2008) *'Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008)' *Garfield's Fun Fest (2008) *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008) *'Gurren Lagann The Movie: Childhood's End (2008)' *'Gurren Lagann The Movie: The Lights in the Sky Are Stars (2008)' *'The Garfield Show (2009-2011)' *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) *'Glenn Martin, DDS' (2009-2011) *Garfield's Pet Force (2009) *'Toy Story 3 (2010)' Phase 3 *Battle For Dream Island (2010-2012) *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) *Cars 2 (2011) *American Dad! (2011-2018) *SpongeBob SquarePants Seasons 9-Present (2011-Present) *'Dexter' Seasons 6-8 (2011-2014) *The Garfield Show (2011-2016) *Mario franchise (2011-present) **Super Mario 3D Land (2011) **Super Mario 3D World (2013) **'Super Mario Odyssey (2017)' *'The Muppets (2011 movie)' *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) *Battle For Dream Island Again (2012-2013) *'Dino Time (2012)' *'Rocko's Gaming Tragedy (2013)' *Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon (2013) *'Monsters University (2013)' **Party Central (2014 short) *Yokai Watch (2013-2018) *Steven Universe Seasons 1-4 (2013-2018) *The Lego Movie (2014) *Muppets Most Wanted (2014) *Godzilla (2014) *Metal Gear Solid 5: Ground Zeroes (2014) *Penguins of Madagascar (2014 movie) *Yokai Watch: The Movie (2014) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) *Metal Gear Solid 5: The Phantom Pain (2015) *Garfield Kart (2015) *Yokai Watch The Movie: King Enma And The Five Tales,Nyan! (2015) *'Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016)' *My Hero Academia (Seasons 1, 2, and half of 3; 2016-2018) *Mario Pissing (2016) *IDFB (2016) *Yokai Watch The Movie: A Whale Of Two Worlds (2016) *The Lego Batman Movie (2017) *Club Penguin Rewritten (2017-Present) *Kong: Skull Island (2017) *Samurai Jack Season 5 (2017) *Cars 3 (2017) *Battle For BFDI (2017-Present) *Yokai Watch Shadowside: Return Of The Oni King (2017) *[[Sulley 1|'Sulley']]' (2018)' Phase 4 *American Dad! (2018-2019) *'Sulley franchise (2018-2019)' **[[Sulley 2: Sulley Returns|'Sulley 2: Sulley Returns']]' (2018)' **[[Sulley 3: The Ca|'Sulley 3: The Ca']]' (2018)' **Sulley 4: The Revenge (2018) **Sulley 5-8 (2018) **'Sulley: The Imaishi Trilogy (Sulley 9-11) (2018)' **Sulley 12-49 (2018) **'Sulley 50: Taming Godzilla (2018)' **Sulley 51-68 (2018) **'Sulley 69: The Nice One (2019)' **Sulley 70-107 (2019) **'Sulley: Cyberpunk Adventure Trilogy (Sulley 108-110) (2019)' **Sulley 111-149 (2019) **[[Sulley 150|'Sulley 150']]' (2019)' **Sulley: The Lightyear Arc (Sulley 151-168) (2019) **Sulley 168.5: Antique Antics (2019) **Sulley 169: The Second Nice One (2019) **Sulley: The Pooh's Adventure Arc (Sulley 170-175) (2019) **Sulley: 22 Short Side-Stories About Earth-JPS95 (2019) **Sulley: The Dimensional Distress Arc (Sulley 176-183) (2019) **Sulley 184: Mike’s Inside Story (2019) **Sulley 185-189 (2019) **Sulley: The Metal Gear Arc (Sulley 190-199) (2019) **Sulley 200: Rise Above All (2019) **Sulley: The Laramore Saga (Sulley 201-218) (2019) *Unikitty (2018-2019) *Steven Universe Season 5 (2018-2019) *Yokai Watch The Movie: Forever Friends (2018) *My Hero Academia (Rest of Season 3) (2018) *My Hero Academia - The Movie: Two Heroes (2018) *Yokai Watch: Shadowside (series) (2018-2019) *'The Grinch (2018)' *'Spider-Man: Into the Spider Verse (2018)' *Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (2018) *The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part (2019) *'Harold franchise (2018-present)' **[[Harold|'Harold']]' (2018)' **[[Harold 2|'Harold 2']]' (2018)' **[[Harold 3|'Harold 3']]' (2019)' *Pokemon: Detective Pikachu (2019) *Godzilla: King of the Monsters (2019) *'Mike franchise (2019)' **[[Mike|'Mike']]' (2019) (prequel)' **[[Mike 2: Mike Goes to Epcot and Has a Sad Time Because It's a Mike Movie|'Mike 2: Mike Goes to Epcot and Has a Sad Time Because It's a Mike Movie']]' (2019)' **Mike 3: Mike Gets a Vasectomy (2019) **[[Mike 4: Mike Goes To Subway|'Mike 4: Mike Goes To Subway']]' (2019)' **Mike 5: Mike's Free Code (2019) *'Toy Story 4 (2019)' Phase 5 *American Dad! (2019-present) *'Sulley Franchise (2019-present)' **[[The ????? Saga|'Sulley: The Vestronum Saga']]' (Sulley 219-260) (2019)' ***Sulley: The Wheezer Arc (Sulley 219-223) (2019) ***'Sulley: The Bear Arc (Sulley 224-227) (2019)' ***'Sulley 228: Bloody Gir (2019)'' ***Sulley 229 (2019) ***'''Sulley 230: Brian's Return (2019) ***Sulley: The Demon Mike Arc (Sullley 231-238) (2019) ***Sulley: The Garfield Arc (Sulley 239-241) (2019) ***'Sulley 242: The Rise of Leghorn (2019)' ***'Sulley 243: The Mystery of Pizza Planet (2019)' ***'Sulley 244: Vestronum, Controller of All (2019)' ***'Sulley 245: Return of Al (2019)' ***'Sulley: The Bear Returns Arc (Sulley 258-259) (2019)' ***'Sulley 260: See The Moon (2019)' **Sulley's Radical Christmas Special (2019) **[[Sulley 262: Lucina's Last Hunt|'Sulley 262: Lucina's Last Hunt']]' (2019)' **Sulley 263: The Poop Dealer (2019) **'Sulley: The Mystery of Whore Industries (Sulley 265-268) (2019)' **'Sulley 269: The Third Nice One (2019)' **'Sulley 270: The Death Race (2019)' **Sulley 270.5: The Aftermath of "The Death Race" (2019) **Sulley: The Robotnik Arc (Sulley 273-275) (2019) **'Sulley: The Dimensional Battle Arc (Sulley 300-302)' ***'Sulley 300: The Sulltastic Sullies Vs. The Johntastic Johnsons (2020)' ***'Sulley 301: Black Friday (2020)' ***'Sulley 302: The End of Black Friday (2020)' * Mike franchise (2019-present) **'Mike 6: The Great Mikening' (2019) **[[Mike 7: Mike’s Gaming Tragedy|'Mike 7: Mike’s Gaming Tragedy']]' (2019)' **Mike 8: Movie Night (2019) **[[Mike Vs. Gaston|'Mike Vs. Gaston']]' (2019)' **[[Mike Vs. Spinel|'Mike Vs. Spinel']]' (2019)' **[[Mike 8: Mike's Broken Dick|'Mike 8: Mike's Broken Dick']]' (2019)' **Mike 9: Big Trouble in Big China (Initially planned for 2019, released in 2020) **[[Mike 11: Mike Wazowski Gets Some Chips|'Mike 11: Mike Wazowski Gets Some Chips']]' (2020)' **Mike 12: The Talk Show (2020) * Harold franchise (2019-present) ** Harold 4 (2019) ** [[Harold 5|'Harold 5']]' (2019)' * Spinel franchise (2019-present) ** Spinel 1: Other Bruh Moments (2019) ** Spinel 2: You Know She Had to Do It to Them (2019) ** Spinel 3: A Very Rubberhose Christmas (2019) ** Spinel 4 (2020) ** Spinel 5: The Illuminutti (2020) ** Spinel 6: Glory Days (2020) * Hank franchise (2019-present) ** [[Hank|'Hank']]' (2019)' *'Rocko's Modern Life: Static Cling (2019)' *My Hero Academia (Season 4) (2019-present) *'Steven Universe: The Movie '(2019) *Luigi's Mansion 3 (2019) *Yokai Watch The Movie: Can A Cat Become A Hero? (2019) *'Steven Universe Future' (2019-present) *Yokai Watch Jam: Y Academy (series) (2019-Present) *'Monsters At Work (2020)' (Prequel) *Lamp Life (short) (2020) *Sonic The Hedgehog (2020) Phase 6 * Sulley Franchise **'Sulley: The Planet Sluggo Saga (Sulley 303-330) (2020)' **'Sulley 331: The Search for Billy (2020)' **'Sulley 369: The Third Nice One' **The Lord of the Sullies: The Fellowship of the 3DS Game (2019) Phase 7 *'Sulley Franchise '(2020?-present) **Sulley 405: Bowser's Revenge (2020) **'Sulley 420: High (2020)' **Sulley 421.5: Monstropolis's Most Wanted (2020) **Sulley 423: The Sullies Go To Japan (2020) **Sulley 444: Battle For Monstropolis (2020) **Sulley: The Dreamscape Arc (2019) *** Sulley 445: Chad's Dreamscape *** Sulley 446: The Return Of Brak *** Sulley 447: Ice's Dreamscape *** Sulley 448: The Rise Of Emperor Usapyon *** Sulley 449: Enter Reality *** Sulley 450: Spangle's Room **Sulley 469: The Fifth Nice One (2020) **Sulley ???.5: The Grapes of Wrath (2020) Other planned installments *'Sulley Franchise' **Sulley 777: Lucky's Curse (20??) **Sulley: 1000 Quests - Part One: The Search For Boo (20??) **Sulley: 1000 Quests - Part Two: A Tale from the Past (20??) **Sulley: 1000 Quests - Part Three: Revelation (20??) **Sulley: 1000 Quests - Part Four: Encounter (20??) **Sulley: 1000 Quests - Part Five: Climax (20??) **Sulley: 1000 Quests - Part Six: If I Didn't Have You (20??) Non-Canon The following works are confirmed to be non-canon to the Sulley Cinematic Universe, but potentially do exist as alternate universes: *Mr. Bill’s Real-Life Adventures (1986) *Selected Toy Story Treats shorts (1996) **Story Time **Hat Dance **This Won't Work **King Me **Checkers **Rex at Play **Guess Who **New Planet **Give It a Spin **Waiting in Line **Why Doesn't Andy Just Get Cable? **Go Fish *Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain (1998-1999) *All Pizza Hut commercials where Crash Bandicoot tells people to eat the crust first *How The Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) *Kermit’s Swamp Years (2002) *Loonatics Unleashed (2005) *Yoshi’s Island DS (2005) *Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas (2011) *Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) *Lady Gaga and the Muppets Holiday Spectacular (2013) *Yoshi's New Island (2014) *Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) *Shin Godzilla (2016) *Ice Age: The Great Egg-scapade (2017) *The Lego Ninjago Movie (2017) *Yokai Watch! (2019-2019) *Certain parts of the actual Toy Story 4 (2019) *The Banana Splits Movie (2019, It’s only a movie in an alternate timeline) *My Hero Academia The Movie - Heroes: RISING (2019) Reception The franchise has been commercially successful, no critics have found that some of its films and television series have suffered in service of the wider universe because it is perfect. Notes *Stan Lee makes a cameo in every single installment. He filmed 30,000 films worth of cameos prior to his death so he will keep making cameos in the SCU until they run out of cameo footage and even then Cyborg Lee is currently in development. Excelsior! *Beginning with Sulley 217 Dad (Dexter’s Lab) makes cameos as well. Category:Sulley Category:Earth-JPS95 Category:Universes